Typically, a helicopter swashplate has an inner swashplate-ring and an outer swashplate ring concentric with the inner ring. The rings are separated by bearings which accommodate relative rotation between the rings. Typically, the rings are made from a machined aluminum casting which is of considerable weight and requires labor intensive machining operations. Also, aluminum is susceptible to ballistic damage.